Opportunities
by jlarris1
Summary: Ashley, born over in Liberty City, moved over to San Andreas when she was a young girl with her family when her father, Anthony, has been placed on the witness protection program. Will she be able to get out of her dark past? Will her father be able to save her from the hardship he has to face now in the present?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Struggles

In the land of San Andreas, full of fake celebrities, cheap television, and the government not caring about the city but only caring about lining their own pockets. A guy by the name of Anthony and his family comes over to San Andreas after being placed on the witness protection program. They used to live in Liberty City where everything was falling apart in front of Anthony's eyes. He lost loved ones, close friends, and everything he held close to him due to gang violence. After working with the Italian Mob in Liberty City, he started to realize that everything wasn't the same as they used to be.

He became very paranoid that the FBI was after him in which he was being traced everywhere he went including the bathroom. He told his boss, Don Fertelli, also known as Joseph Fertelli. Fertelli, then, called a few connections because he had a hunch that somebody was snitching on the family. As you can imagine, Fertelli was pissed. Everybody was afraid of the Fertelli family even his blood family was afraid of him. You either have total respect from him due to fear, if you don't well your screwed.

Anthony was Fertelli's capo in the family. Fertelli and Anthony were really close in general. Anthony considered Fertelli a father because Anthony's father was always drunk. Once Anthony met Sarah, they got married in 1982 when Anthony was 25 and Sarah was 23. They had their first child by the name of Jack in 1985. Three years later, they had their daughter Ashley in 1987.

The year was 1990, Jack was five and Ashley was three, a rival crime family put a hit on Anthony. The hit was for $500,000 in American dollars whenever the hit would happen, they had to make it look like an accident. Luckily Fertelli found out about the hit, he immediately pulled some connections to have some protection on Anthony by the FBI. They put him on the witness protection program and changed their names. Anthony is now known as Robert, Sarah is known as Bethany, Jack is known as Timothy, and Ashley is known as Caitlyn. They moved over to the city of San Andreas to start their new life's.

(14 years later) The year as you can see is 2014. Anthony or Robert is now 47 while his wife is 45. Their children is finally adults. Jack is now 29 and Ashley is 27. Jack has a fiancé named Carrie. She is 26 and working full time as a elementary teacher while Jack is working full time as a accountant for a private business. Ashley is back into college getting her masters degree in Psychology. Ashley knew something was wrong with her family and she really didn't know the full details. She became very curious and pulled some connections with a local gang she was in. They got some of her father's files he had in the FBI where she did some research and found out that her family was put under the witness protection program.

She first joined the gang called Cold hearted ladies when she was in her early teenage years at least 14. Her father tried to get her out but the more she got knee deep with the gang, it was hard for her to pull out. She started acting out in school, always skipping class, and arguing with the teachers every single day. One day when she got into a heated argument with her Homeroom teacher, the teacher insulted her. As she heard what the teacher said, she was so mad, she stood up and cracked her teacher on the jaw. As her teacher fell to the floor, she jumped on her teacher and started beating her to a pulp. She was expelled from school that year and never returned to high school until she was 17 to get her GED.

After getting expelled from school, she started to get more involved in the CHL (Cold Hearted Ladies) she became known as the pusher or the handler. Whenever there was a drug deal, Ashley was always there with the product. She always carried a blade with her and a 9mm with her at all times. As the handler, whenever there was problem between her gang and another gang, she would handle it herself rather it would be fists or weapons. She handled it her way and her way only.

One day, a local gang by the name of Los Santos kings put a bounty on Ashley's head. They put the bounty at $50,000. They lured her into a trap because they knew she was attracted by Leroy Hernandez, they would always hang out whenever they weren't working. They soon started falling in love, Leroy was 19 while Ashley was 16. As soon as the Kings found out about the love interest between Leroy and Ashley, they started using Leroy as bait so they could lure her into a trap. Leroy was hurt and crushed when he had to choose between his boys over the love of his life. His brother asked him, "Which is it Hommes? Your boys or your girl? He chose his boys.

They met up at a specific location where the kings told him to take her to. He took out his phone and called her. "Hello?" Ashley said. Leroy answered back, "Hey baby, you want to meet up somewhere?" Ashley said, "Yeah sure. Where do you want to meet?" "I'll come pick you up in about 10 minutes." Leroy said in the most calmest voice ever. He didn't want to sound nervous at all. He was completely shocked by the way that he didn't freak out over the phone. "Alright. I can't wait to see you. I've been missing you." Ashley said in the most exciting voice ever. By the time she said that, Leroy said, "Alright, I'll be over." and hung up. As putting the phone back into his pocket, his stomach was in knots and he started to feel like he was going to throw up. As he did some slow breathing, he stood up and grabbed his keys and started to drive off to pick up Ashley.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: United as one

As Leroy started heading out to pick up young Ashley, the memories of them having their first kiss was going through his mind. He started to get lightheaded as he was driving. The more he drove, the more he couldn't see the road. He had to pull over so he wouldn't get stopped by a cop. He grabbed a couple pills from inside his pocket and popped them so he could focus on the subject. As he popped the pills, he chugged down the rest of his Mountain Dew he had left from a couple of hours ago. He waited at least a half hour so the pills had a chance to get into his system. While he was waiting, he stepped out of his car and looked up at the blue sky and said, "Lord, forgive me for my sins and what's about to happen to Ashley." He got back into his blue metallic 1964 Chevrolet Impala. He had put a lot of work into this car. He bought it off somebody for at least $4500. It was a rust bucket when he first bought it. He put at least $45,000 to $65,000 in repair. He added a new engine, new transmission, new suspension, new fuel line, and a few other things. You name it, he put it into his car.

When Leroy got back into his car, he got a text from Ashley asking where he was. He texted her back saying he's on his way, he had a few errands to do and he was sorry that he kept her hanging. He drove up to her apartment where he picked her up, she got into his car as he pulled off. They were quiet for a little bit, she had a feeling something was up. She asked, "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm okay," he replied. He started to drive off to the spot where the hit was going down.

Meanwhile, back at Anthony's house, he had been sitting down with a cigar and a glass of rum and coke watching the news. His wife was working out in another room. She came out of the room and asked, "Hey, have you heard from Ashley lately?" "No I haven't, I'll try to call her real quick," he replied back. He took out his phone and tried calling her. The phone kept ringing and ringing as it went to voicemail. "Damn it, I'll be back, I'm going over to her apartment," he replied back. Anthony grabbed his keys and started up his 2012 Mustang Convertible. He went to his daughters apartment and started knocking on the door. "Caitlyn, sweetie, it's your father, answer the door please," no one was answering the door. "Son of a bitch," Anthony muttered under his breath.

He had a gut feeling something was wrong with her. He made a last minute decision and kicked the door down. He started searching the apartment for any clues that she was still her. But nothing came up. He then glanced over at the kitchen counter with a note on saying to her roommate that she's meeting up with Leroy. He looked up at the ceiling and yelled at the top of his lungs, "FUCK." He grabbed the note and started running to his car. He hopped in and started his car. He drove back to his house. From his house to his daughters takes at least 15 minutes to drive over but this sometime it took 5 minutes back to his house. He hopped out of his car and grabbed his Beretta. His wife is screaming back at him, "What the hell is going on?" He replied back, "I think Ashley is danger right now, please get your son on the phone and tell him what's going on."

Meanwhile back in Leroy's car, he just got to the spot where the hit was going down. This was at a broken down garage with a gate so that nobody would see anything from outside of the gate. He knocked at the gate while Ashley is asking him, "Why are we here?" "I have to take care of some business first," he replied back. The person watching the gate opened it and invited both of them in. As they walked in, two guys grabbed her. "Wait, Leroy, what the fuck is this?" "I'm sorry Caitlyn, this is only business," he replied back feeling so guilty for his decision he had to make. Ashley answered back in a confused voice, "Business? What the fuck is going on?" Leroy said in the most calmest voice, "I should've told you, my boss put a bounty on your head, they made me choose between you or the boys, I had to choose the boys." Ashley answered, "You fucking sell out, how the fuck could you do this to me? I kissed you, I let you sleep over at my place when things weren't going right between you and your dad, and now your going to pull this shit? You fucking asshole."

Back at Anthony's house, he had told his wife to get their son, Jack, on the phone. His wife just got off the phone with their son waiting with her husband. They heard a car stop at their house when they heard a knock on the door. Anthony nearly jumped off the couch almost tripping over the end table. He answered the door and there was Jack standing with his 3 piece suit on and his laptop in his hand. "Dad! What the fuck is going on? Mom wouldn't say anything on the phone. She was hysterical," he said in a worried voice. "It's your sister, I'll explain everything in the car, I just need your computer skills right now,"

They both ran and jumped into Jack's SUV. "Alright, tell me dad, what the fuck is going on? What did Caitlyn get into this time?" Anthony sighed, "Your sister's name isn't Caitlyn, your name isn't Timothy, your mother's name isn't Bethany, and my name isn't Robert," Anthony replied back in a guilty almost crying voice. Tim looked at his dad with a confused look, "What the fuck are you talking about? What do you mean?" Anthony sighed again, "Your name is Jack, your sister's name is Ashley, your mother's name is Sarah, and my name is Anthony. I was placed on the witness protection program years ago when you kids were young." "I was working as a Capo for the notorious crime family known as the Fertelli family when I found out that someone hired a hitman to kill me, the contract was $500,000." Jack just looked at his dad so dumbfounded, he was so speechless, he didn't know what to say. "Your sister is in trouble, I need you to locate her on your computer by using her cell phone number, do you think you could do that?" "Yeah. I can do that," Jack replied back.


End file.
